Secretos de Verano
by DarkGreenWolf
Summary: Los RRBZ y las PPGZ van en un viaje juntos hacia Egipto... quien sabe que encontraran allí... Léanlo para averiguarlo
1. New Workmate?

**Primero que nada Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados sol me pertenece la historia…**

**Ya pueden leer… XD**

* * *

Era una madrugada de verano, como era de esperarse era de las noches más largas del año. El silencio en la calle 89 era el anuncio de una pacifica noche pero ese no es el asunto ya que a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba un pequeño café abierto por lo visto con dos persona el dueño y un cliente. El dueño se le calculaba unos 32 años de edad tenía el uniforme del lugar ya que su cajero ya había terminado su turno su cabello era claro pero no era rubio tenia ojos café claro como la mismísima miel su tez era bronceada pero no tanto ya que no salía de ese pequeño local muy seguido ese era su mundo y no le gustaba dejarlo no es que fuera un antisocial pero debía cuidar ese pequeño lugar porque pertenecía a su familia y algún día seria de sus amados hijos que ya hacían dormidos en el segundo piso del edificio y se preguntaran cual era su nombre bueno eso era algo desconocido a él solo le decían "Jefe" ya que no le gustaba que ningún extraño se le acercara con tal confianza por otro lado su cliente se le calculaba unos 23 años llevaba ropa casual una camiseta y unos pantalones negros con sus zapatillas de deporte el tenia su tez pálida y era pelinegro llevaba una coleta no muy grande era solo para sostener su cabello y tenía un fleco que le tapaba su ojo derecho pero su ojo izquierdo rebelaba sus ojos color verde un verde como el bosque mismo y su ojo izquierdo revelaba que estaba dolido su actitud era fría, y también se creía todo un adonis solo bastaba una mirada para congelarte y robarte un suspiro claro si eras chica pero a él no era no le interesaba ser así no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas tal como su padre lo había hecho con su madre el tenia dos hermanos más uno mayor y el otro menor él era el de en medio y su padre había revelado que solo había jugado con los sentimientos de su madre justo después que nació su hermano menor pero su madre era una mujer delicada de apariencia pero su carácter era increíble ella sabia defenderse por eso sus hijos la respetaban y la querían tanto ella era todo lo que tenían él y sus hermanos. El en la escuela siempre era quien causara el alboroto o las peleas pero era porque simplemente no le agradaban los ignorantes que había en su salón bueno en toda la escuela y el tenia la ventaja de ser uno de los más fuertes de la escuela eran él y sus hermanos pero no eran busca pleitos solo sabían defenderse y se defendían llegando a una pelea si era necesario.

"Oye, no piensas en ir a casa?" le pregunto Jefe.

"Me estas corriendo? Solo por el hecho de que son" hizo una pausa para ver su reloj y continuo "solo porque son las 2:00 a.m.?" pregunto ofendido.

"No me vengas con ese tono de 'ofendido' porque te conozco bien y solo lo haces para fastidiarme" dijo Jefe levantando una ceja.

"Bueno ya no te pongas así" dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

"Que dirán Brick y Boomer cuando faltes, Butch?" Pregunto Jefe.

"Ellos saben que siempre llego tarde pero también saben que se defenderme si pasa algo de camino a casa" dijo el ahora nombrado Butch.

"Ese no es el problema, lo que pasa es que ya has estado aquí más tiempo que de costumbre por lo general te quedas hasta las 12:00 p.m pero ya son las 3:15 a.m" dijo Jefe viendo su reloj.

"Aww Jefe está preocupado por mi!" Dijo/grito en broma Butch cuya cosa hizo enojar a Jefe dando le un leve golpe en la cabeza.

"Oww eso dolió!" dijo Butch sobándose la cabeza por el dolor provocado.

"Hay que pena" dijo Jefe con un tono sarcástico y Butch solo frunció el ceño.

"Bueno ahora dime lo que pasa" dijo Jefe sin rodeos.

Butch suspiro "Me asignaron una pareja en el trabajo y nuestra primera misión juntos será en Egipto salimos mañana….. Bueno hoy a las 3:30 p.m" dijo Butch con un tono no tan animado

"Y cuál es el problema?" pregunto Jefe. "Que no es bueno?" añadió a su pregunta.

Butch se quedo pensando un momento en su compañero luego negó con la cabeza para contestar un "ese no es el problema".

"Entonces cual es?" Pregunto Jefe ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"ES UNA **CHICA**! Y a mis hermanos y a mí nos emparejaron juntos, yo y mi compañera y Brick junto con Boomer con sus **compañeras**!" Dijo… bueno grito.

Butch todavía no podía creer que le había tocado una chica como compañera no es que no le gustaran las chicas pero ¡por favor! Ser detective es trabajo solo de hombres al menos eso es lo que él cree, a Butch le gustaba probar que él era el más fuerte de todos pero eso cambio cuando a sus hermanos y a él, les asignaron sus parejas, sus hermanos Brick y Boomer no parecían molestos pero por el otro lado Butch estaba enojado pero no lo demostró del todo solo contesto con un "entendido" así a secas sin nada más que decir.

Jefe se quedo congelado por un momento y no pudo aguantar más y "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Estallo en risas Jefe. Jefe no paraba de reírse con lo que había dicho el peli-negro.

"Y de que te ríes?!" Pregunto un enojado Butch.

"No nada no te enojes…. E irán los 6 al mismo caso?" Pregunto Jefe.

"Si" dijo Butch.

"Bueno ve a arreglar te que te vas en unas cuantas horas" dijo Jefe.

Y con eso Butch solo asintió con la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Jefe el cual también se despidió y se puso a limpiar la caja registradora y en eso Butch salió del pequeño edificio con una bolsa en la mano en esa bolsa contenía 3 donas dentro era como un 'lo siento' para su hermano mayor Brick y llevaba otros cafés en un porta vasos, los cafés era otro 'lo siento' ara su hermano menor Boomer a él le encantan los cafés y más los que hace Jefe.

Paso un rato caminando por la calle que llevaba a su casa y pensó en el viaje, llego a su destino y puso los cafés cerca de la puerta saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de metal recogió los cafés y se adentro al patio dejo todo en una mesa de jardín y abrió la puerta principal y llevando todo a la mesa. Salió al patio para cerrar la puerta de metal adentrarse a su casa y cerrar la puerta principal cuando volvió a entrar a su casa puso las donas en el horno y los cafés los saco y los puso en la cafetera que estaba vacía ya que se los daría a sus hermanos en la mañana como desayuno

Butch se fue a su cuarto y se cambio para dormir, luego se tiro en su cama y se quedo dormido de inmediato.

En la mañana tipo 1:00 p.m

"DESPIERTA BUTCH!" grito un rubio de ojos azules como el océano al parecer de 22 años de edad llevaba una camiseta azul con blanco unos pantalones holgados negros y sus zapatillas de deporte azul oscuro y su cabello rubio iba peinado un tanto despeinado 'natural' por lo que se mira.

"Arg…. Déjame Boomer no ves que intento dormir!" le grito el peli-negro al rubio de su hermano.

"No! Son las 1:05 de la tarde! Nuestro vuelo sale a las 3:30 de la tarde por lo cual solo tienes dos horas y veinticinco minutos para arreglar tu maleta y vestirte!" entro gritando/regañando un joven peli-rojo de ojos color rojo sangre de 24 años de edad llevaba puesto una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros y llevaba puestas sus zapatillas deportivas rojas su pelo suelto pero no tan largo con un estilo en pico al final de cada mecha de cabello rojo y su inseparable gorra roja con negro al parecer era de baseball.

Si ellos son hermanos; el mayor es Brick de 24 años de edad, el segundo es Butch de 23 años de edad, y el menor de los tres Boomer tiene 22 años de edad.

"Está bien, está bien no te enojes" dijo el peli-negro bostezando mientras se levantaba con pereza de su cómoda y suave cama.

"ah por cierto las donas estaban deliciosas" dijo Brick sonriendo.

"también el café" dijo Boomer sonriendo y yéndose tras Brick.

"de nada" murmullo Butch para luego y a darse una ducha con agua helada que hacía calor.

Salió de la ducha, se seco y se puso su ropa; Una camiseta verde, pantalones negros y sus zapatillas verde oscuro y arreglo sus maletas rápido, salió de su cuarto para buscar que comer con suerte tal vez allá sobrado algo de lo que había cocinado Boomer de almuerzo tenía que admitir que su pequeño hermano tenía talento para cocinar pero jamás se lo diría le gustaba molestarlo aunque Brick siempre lo regañara por eso pero era divertido de todas maneras.

"Bueno ya estoy listo y ya almorcé así que vámonos!" dijo el peli-negro con felicidad.

"No todavía" dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunto inquieto el peli-negro.

* * *

**Que les parece? La continuo?**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Dejen Reviews...si? XD **


	2. Misunderstanding?

**Bueno este es el cap.2 **

**Recordatorio Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen tampoco los Rowdyruff Boys Z ….**

**By_ DarkGreenWolf**

**Pueden leer.**

"Yo que se pregúntale a Brick!" Dijo enojado Boomer.

"Ay tranquilízate fiera y dicen que yo soy el que tengo temperamento" dijo Butch.

"Lo siento, pero yo también ya me quiero ir" Le dijo Boomer a Butch quien estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan repentina de su hermano menor.

"O será que quieres ir a ver a la rubia de tu compañera? Como es que se llama Mika, o Sia, o era Mina?" dijo y pregunto Butch divertido.

"Se llama Miyako! Tonto! Y no, no es por eso!" dijo un nervioso y rojo Boomer.

Butch solo rio ante el comportamiento de su hermano menor y pregunto "Entonces ¿por qué?".

"Eh porque-" Boomer iba a poner alguna excusa pero Brick los interrumpió con un 'cállense' el cual Boomer agradeció en su cabeza.

"Haber y tu quien te crees para callarnos" dijo un molesto Butch.

"Ah pues no se….. SU HERMANO MAYOR!" dijo/grito Brick quien hablaba por teléfono pero tapo con su mano la parte del micrófono para que no se escuchara lo que pasaba en la otra línea cosa que no funciono.

"_**Hola Brick sigues ahí?**_" preguntaba una voz en el teléfono femenina al parecer.

"_Oh sí, lo siento Momoko_" dijo Brick disculpándose.

"_**Está bien no te preocupes, bueno nos vemos en el aeropuerto" **_dijo Momoko en la otra línea pero Brick tenía su teléfono en alta vos ahora y al fondo se escucho "_**Vamos Kaoru ponte un vestido o tan siquiera una falda! Te ves tan linda así!**_"__por parte de Miyako__quien hizo que cierto chico rubio se sonrojara ganándose una risa burlona de su hermano peli-negro __y un "_**JAMAS EN LA VIDA**_" por parte de Kaoru quien hizo que Butch gruñera un poco pero con pequeño sonrojo es sus mejillas, en la línea se escucho algo quebrarse y fue que Kaoru había roto el jarrón favorito de Momoko "_**Me disculpas Brick tengo un asunto que atender**_" dijo Momoko con una voz maligna que hizo que a los tres hermanos les diera un escalofríos. "_Umm…. Si ve_" dijo Brick algo asustado tan pronto dijo eso se escucho "_**KAORU MATSUBARA! ROMPISTE MI JARRON PREFERIDO AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS…**_" dijo/grito Momoko con maldad en su voz y luego… se escucho un ¡CRACK! "_**NO! Mi patineta**_!" dijo Kaoru mientras Butch se reía a no poder mas se escucho un vaso romperse y solo se escucho el sonido de una llamada cortada.

"Eh… no puedo explicar eso así que…. VAMONOS!" dijo un confundido pero feliz Brick.

"ENTENDIDO!" dijeron los otros dos hermanos, y con eso se fueron hacia el aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto

"Porque no llegan en vuelo sale en 15 minutos" dijo un molesto peli-negro.

"Son mujeres que mas esperabas?" dijo el pequeño rubio.

"Boomer tiene razón pero ya se hace tarde" dijo desajustado el peli-rojo.

"Chicos!~" dijeron en tono de canto Momoko y Miyako.

"Hola Brick" dijo Momoko y dejo helado a un cierto peli-rojo ya que Momoko llevaba puesto; una camisa rosa con detalles rojos se miraba como un dragón traía un pantalón azul pegado y unas zapatillas negras se veía muy linda ya que tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo por decirlo así y todo contrastaba con su piel blanca su cabello peli-rojo amarrado en una cola alta adornada con un su inseparable listón rojo.

"Eh… Hola Momoko" dijo Brick saliendo de su trance y un poco sonrojado Momoko solo rio un poco ganando una sonrisa por parte de Brick.

"Hola Boomer" dijo Miyako y también dejando a cierto rubio sonrojándose ya que Miyako traía puesto un lindo vestido azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas era un vestido para el verano y unas sandalias abiertas color blanco y todo combinaba perfecto con su piel blanca ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio en dos colitas onduladas y su figura de modelo.

"Eh… H- Hola M-Miyako" dijo tartamudeando el rubio que había salido de su trance con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Hey" fue lo único que pronuncio Kaoru quien traía puesto un pantalón negro pegado, una camisa verde con detalles verde oscuro y amarillos haciendo el símbolo egipcio de la vida su camisa era algo holgada pero se podía ver que era una chica y tenía sus zapatillas de deporte como lo Nikes eran negros y el 'cheque' era verde oscuro también tenía cuerpo de modelo pero era la chica mas deportiva que conocían

Kaoru recibió un codazo de Momoko y dijo entre dientes un 'compórtate', Kaoru solo suspiro frustrada.

"Está bien, está bien…." Dijo Kaoru dándose por vencida. "Hola Brick y Hola Boomer" dijo feliz en efecto ellos dos les caía mejor que al pesado pervertido Casanova de Butch tenía más confianza en Brick y en Boomer.

"huy que cruel" dijo Butch poniendo su mano en su pecho simulando dolor.

"Así… Hola… eh… ¿Dime otra ves cómo es que te llamas?" dijo Kaoru en broma.

Butch frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos Kaoru solo rio un poco y dijo "Ah sí ya me acorde…. Hola Butch" dijo sacándole la lengua y el quedo idiotizado.. Digo hipnotizado.. Tanto que ni se dio cuenta que tenía un tono rosa en sus pálidas mejillas tenía que admitir que aunque ella no fuera tan 'femenina' era….. ¿Linda? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Brick le dio un zape.

"Oye ya es hora de subir al avión!" dijo Brick.

"Si vamos" dijo Boomer llevando sus maletas.

En el avión

"No puedo creer que este tonto vuelo dure 14 horas con casi 30 minutos!" dijo enojada Kaoru.

"Hay Kaoru no te quejes es cuestión de trabajo además que esperabas que de Tokyo a Egipto solo fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?" pregunto y regaño Momoko a Kaoru.

"No, pero me enoja estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo" bufo Kaoru.

"Oye Momoko…. Trajiste lo que me habías dicho?" pregunto Miyako quien llamo la atención de Kaoru y los chicos.

Momoko se quedo pensando un momento y respondió "Ah! Claro que si Miyako traje: Fotos, videos y muchas cosas más" dijo Momoko enumerándolas con sus dedos.

"A ver, a ver de qué rayos hablan?" dijo Kaoru que estaba más perdida que niña pequeña buscando a su mama.

Los chicos asintieron queriendo saber a lo que se refería la peli-roja.

"Bueno es que Momoko dijo que iba a traer varias cosas de nuestros antiguos viajes como cuando fuimos a Brasil" dijo Miyako con una sonrisa que hizo a cierto rubio reír tontamente.

"oh está bien" dijo Kaoru pero luego le cayó lo que Momoko se refería con 'fotos y videos'… "MOMOKO NO TE ATREVAS A ENSEÑAR ESAS FOTOS!" dijo la peli-negra alterada.

"Hay pero Kaoru te veías tan linda de encubierto!" dijeron Momoko y Miyako al unisón.

"así?" dijeron unidos el hermano peli-rojo y el rubio, y agregaron a su pregunta "como iba de encubierto?" preguntaron nuevamente.

"Ah! Se veía tan adorable con ese disfraz de carnaval!" gritaron la rubia y la peli-roja.

"BASTA!" grito Kaoru…. "Al menos no trajeron evidencia" dijo Kaoru algo mas aliviada.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" dijo picara Miyako, Kaoru sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

"Así que hay evidencia eh?" dijo Butch quien había estado callado todo este tiempo.

"Claro que si… Miren esto" dijo Momoko dando le su celular a Brick quien se quedo boqui abierta al ver los trajes que traían puestos las chicas eran trajes de carnaval pero se sorprendió mas al ver el de Momoko ya que era rosa como sus ojos… se veía ¿Linda? "_Pero en que estoy pensando es solo mi compañera de trabajo_" pensó Brick y le paso el teléfono a Boomer para que viera la foto.

Boomer vio la foto y se quedo helado al ver que linda se veía Miyako con su traje de carnaval era azul cielo como sus ojos "_Basta Boomer ella solo es tu compañera nada más las relaciones en el trabajo no funcionan aunque sería lindo tener a Miyako como mi n-n-n-n-novia….. ¡Olvídalo ella no te ve así!_" pensó mientras se regañaba mental mente con un pequeño sonrojo que nadie noto.

"Toma" dijo Boomer, dando le el celular a Butch quien lo agarro desinteresado pero cuando vio de reojo la pantalla se quedo demasiado rojo parecía un tomate y valla que lo noto Kaoru pero ella solo bufo teniendo un pequeñísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Esto no puede ser" dijo Butch "esta no puede ser Kaoru… se… se….ve…."paro pero continuo con "increíble" se le escapo la palabra y Kaoru lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y unas risitas se oyeron por parte de sus amigas y unos cuantos codazos divertidos iban dedicados para Butch por parte de sus hermanos.

"Pero creí que no te agradaba " le dijo Brick divertido y dándole un pequeño codazo.

Kaoru al escuchar eso solo volteo a ver por la ventana deseando que ya iniciara el vuelo pero ella no se sentía bien desde que Brick había dicho eso y Butch lo noto rápido.

"YO NO DIJE ESO PAR DE INUTILES!" dijo un enojado peli-negro.

"SABEN QUE NO ME IMPORTA YA QUIERO QUE LLEGUEMOS A EGIPTO Y TERMINAR ESTE CASO!" dijo/grito Kaoru dejándolos en silencio.

Butch sentía que algo andaba mal pero no sabía que ni porque pero Butch sabía que Kaoru no lo decía con esas intenciones se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pues ni él sabía, hubo un silencio incomodo pero Kaoru lo quebró con un 'despiértenme cuando lleguemos'

"Bueno chicos será mejor descansar" dijeron los rubios para cambiar el ambiente incomodo.

Todos respondieron un 'si' pero Butch no contesto solo se quedo dormido.

Kaoru se puso sus audífonos y le dijo al oído a Butch "Cuidado con lo que dices ya que lo pueden malinterpretar y está bien si no te caigo bien al fin y al cabo es solo cuestión de trabajo por lo que estamos juntos" dijo Kaoru.

"Si tienes razón solo estamos juntos por **trabajo** pero-" fue cortado por un 'duérmete' por parte de Kaoru ella no quería escucharlo no le importaba al menos es lo que ella cree.

**Bueno aquí está el segundo cap. espero les haya gustado y si no pues lo entenderé.**

**Review?**


	3. Admiting?

**Hola, como están? No he estado subiendo mas capítulos porque se me habían acumulado los deberes pero sin más preámbulos aquí está el capitulo tres de "Secretos de Verano".**

**Recordatorio Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _**no**_ **me pertenecen.**

Butch se quedo callado, Kaoru tenía razón solo estaban ahí por razones de trabajo nada más ni nada menos aunque a él le doliera que dijera eso pero ni el mismo sabia porque le dolía si solo era su compañera de trabajo, pero no le prestó atención y se durmió.

"Momoko…." Dijo una vos, Momoko dijo algo como '5 minutos más mama' moviendo su mano en señal de 'vete que me molestas'.

"Momoko" repitió la vos más firme.. Momoko se enojo se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ver quién era el/la responsable por disturbar sus sueños y era nada más y nada menos que…..

Se encontró con unos ojos rojos color carmesí viéndola fijamente y las puntas de sus narices estaban juntas dando la señal de que estaban muy cerca.

"Brick" murmullo Momoko cuando se percato de su cercanía tanto ella como Brick quedaron as rojos que un tomate.

"Eh… y-yo perdón!" dijo Brick separándose rápida mente de Momoko que se guía en shock y reacciono.

"N-no te preocupes fue mi culpa por dar me la vuelta muy rápido!" dijo Momoko calmando ese sonrojo entre los dos.

Reino un silencio entre los dos hasta que Momoko lo rompió "… y dime para que me necesitabas" pregunto Momoko viéndolo.

"Quien yo?"

"Si tu, cuando….. Me despertaste" dijo algo sonrojada.

"Ah eso fue porque… porque…." Brick se quedo pensando '_COMO RAYOS LE DIGO QUE ME INTERESA ¡ Y NO COMO SOLO MI COMPAÑERTA DE TRABAJO SI NO COMO MUJER, NO SOY IGUAL DE CABERNICOLA QUE BUTCH! PERO TAMPOCO UNA NENITA COMO BOOMER!_' tenia perdida su mirada en los ojos rosas de Momoko cuando, "Brick dime qué pasa" dijo Momoko con un tono algo preocupado.

"Ah no, nada solo quería decirte que solo falta ya una hora para aterrizar." Dijo Brick '_soy un tonto perdí mi oportunidad… ya se, se lo diré en el hotel_' peso el peli-rojo.

"Umm si gracias por decirme Brick" dijo Momoko con cierta decepción en su voz.

"¡Al fin llegamos!"Se escucho el grito del arqueólogo Boomer provocando una risita de su compañera Miyako.

"¡¿Cálmate quieres?!" Grito un irritado Butch.

"¿En dónde nos quedaremos?" pregunto una aburrida Kaoru.

"Umm… no lo sé" dijo Miyako con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

"¿¡COMO QUE NO SABES REVISASTE EL CORREO VERDAD?! PARA VER LAS CORDENADAS Y TODO LO DEMAS VERDAD?!" grito una molesta Kaoru.

"Lo siento pero es que se me olvido" dijo disculpándose Miyako, ella sabía que era su culpa pero no tenia de otra que enfrentar a Kaoru.

"Tranquilos solo miremos si podemos pedir posada en alguna casa" dijo Momoko tranquilizando el ambiente.

"Si Momoko tiene razón encontraremos donde quedarnos" dijo Brick apoyando a su compañera.

"¿Y tu porque estas de su lado?" pregunto un pícaro Boomer haciendo que el peli-rojo se sonrojara solo un poco.

"See, Boomer tiene razón ¿por qué será?" se unió Butch.

"Ehh….. Porque discutir no nos llevara a nada!" dijo Brick poniendo una excusa.

"Si aja… lo que digas hermano" dijo Butch.

"Tu cállate que se te nota que tu quieres algo con Kaoru!" grito Brick haciendo que cierto peli-negro se sonrojara.

"No es cierto!" Grito el peli-negro adivinen como.. Exacto, sonrojado.

"Si como tu digas" dijo Boomer.

"¡TU NO HABLES QUE A TI YA TE VIMOS CON MIYAKO!" gritaron los otros dos hermanos el peli-rojo y el peli-negro en unisón.

"¡PAREN DE SER TAN TONTOS Y VENGAN HACIA ACA QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!" gritaron las tres chicas disimulando el sonrojo que los chicos provocaron.

"Para nuestra suerte no nos escucharon" dijo Brick con una sonrisa de lado.

"Si me da igual" dijo Butch

"¿Umm… y esto?" pregunto Boomer al ver que las chicas tenían unas riendas y varios caballos detrás de ellas.

"Nos dieron la dirección a una casa que está en renta la rentaremos para nuestras investigaciones y la forma más rápida de llegar es por caballos ya que ya no hay camellos" explico lento y de una manera tierna Miyako haciendo que cierto rubio se quedara helado.

"Si así que tomen uno y vámonos" dijo fríamente Kaoru sin dirigirle la mirada al peli-gro que tenia de compañero.

'_yo se que le gusto_' pensó el vanidoso de Butch agarrando un caballo como los demás.

**Bueno hasta aquí lectores sé que es corto pero ni modo tuve problemas por la aburrida y tonta escuela pero aquí está el siguiente será mejor lo prometo(?) XD**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto..**

**Review's?**


	4. Friendship, Love or Enemies?

**Wassup? No, seriedad… lo siento por no haber hecho un update pero aquí esta**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, solo personajes secundarios que saldrán más adelante.**

**By DarkGreenWolf**

* * *

"Cuanto falta?!" exclamo Boomer.

"Cálmate ya vamos a llegar no seas una nenita!" grito del frente Kaoru quien estaba harta de escuchar las quejas de Boomer.

"Pero hace mucho calor! No lo aguanto" dijo algo más calmado.

"Tranquilo Boomer ya llegaremos" dijo amablemente Miyako desde cierta distancia con su caballo.

"Miren! Ahí está la casa!" dijo una emocionada Momoko ya que iba harta por las muchas quejas de cierto rubio.

"Si tienes razón y no se mira nada maltratada" dijo Brick al ver que ya estaban en la casa.

La casa era entre mediana y grande para que estuvieran bien los seis y la casa contaba con dos baños uno en la planta baja y la otra en la segunda planta; se bajaron de los caballos y los amarraron a un árbol cercano.

"Bueno las chicas dormiremos en el segundo piso, entendido?" pregunto/ordeno Kaoru.

"Si Jefa" dijeron todos asustados menos Butch el solo dijo "como sea".

Ya instalados los chicos fueron a la sala principal para conocer más la casa.

"Eww que asco de lugar!" grito Momoko.

"Hay que limpiar si queremos vivir aquí" dijo Kaoru

"si tienes razón primero limpiemos, luego ordenemos todo y a comenzar nuestro trabajo aquí" dijo Miyako

"Ustedes limpien yo iré a dormir" dijo Butch.

"Alto ahí! Tu también limpiaras niño bonito" dijo con autoridad Brick.

"está bien, está bien no te enojes, 'limpiare' con ustedes" dijo Butch algo irritado ya que su plan había sido estropeado por su 'querido' hermano mayor.

"Dejen de pelear y comiencen a limpiar!" grito Boomer quien ya había comenzado a limpiar con las chicas.

"De hecho tienen que terminar de limpiar ellos ya que solo falta limpiar la cocina" dijo muy fría Momoko.

"Y también hacer la cena" dijo Kaoru con superioridad.

"QUE?! NO PUEDE SER NOLO HARE!" grito Butch.

"Pero y yo porque?! si le estaba diciendo que tenía que ayudar también!" exclamo Brick.

"Por tu tampoco no hiciste nada" dijo Miyako esta vez.

"Y TU PORQUE NO NOS DEFIENDES?!" gritaron Butch y Brick al mismo tiempo.

"Porque primero que nada se lo merecen y segundo lugar porque ellas dan miedo" digo lloriqueando un asustado Boomer.

Kaoru ignorando lo dicho dijo "ahora tomen y limpien la cocina! Y cuando terminen hagan la cena"

"Iré a ver si hay alguna tienda cerca" dijo Miyako con su infaltable sonrisa.

"Yo supervisare a estos tontos" dijo Momoko.

"Bien entonces yo iré a arreglar un cuarto para nuestras investigaciones" dijo Kaoru saliendo de la sala.

"Miyako puedo ir contigo de compras….. digo tal vez necesites ayuda con algo" dijo un poco sonrojado Boomer.

"Claro por qué no, ven" dijo una alegre Miyako.

"Diviértanse **_tortolos_**" dijo en susurro Butch como broma de la cual Brick soltó una risita que Momoko logro escuchar.

"Ustedes dos cállense y limpien! Ah y tal vez Boomer sea el primero en tener novia y se case mientras que ustedes morirán SOLOS!" dijo irritada Momoko pero terminando con una risa algo malvada.

"Pff si jefa" dijo Brick.

"Espera… Imaginas a Boomer teniendo novia antes que nosotros?! Eso no puede pasar ni en un millón de años!" grito Butch.

"Preocúpate por ti yo ya estoy consiguiendo novia, baboso!" dijo Brick.

"Qué? Enserio? Y quien es la afortunada?" pregunto pícaro Butch.

"No te importa" dijo algo nervioso Brick.

"Acaso es Nina?" pregunto Butch a su hermano.

"Nina? No, no es ella, es linda y todo pero no es mi tipo" dijo Brick, Nina Williams es muy linda es la secretaria de su jefe tiene cabello café obscuro altura de una modelo pero no de esas modelos raquíticas tiene ojos azules como el mar y es buena persona.

"ah no? Entonces" dijo pero sé quedo pensando y dijo "Acaso será Momoko?" susurro Butch para que la peli-roja no lo escuchara.

"QUE?! Como crees?!" dijo Brick rojo.

"Pff si es ella se te nota en la cara" dijo bromeando Butch "vamos hermano admítelo a ti te gusta" continuo Butch.

"PODRIAN CALLARSE LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! Y PONERSE A TRABAJAR!" dijo Momoko primero enojada porque primero hablaban de su 'compañera' Nina y luego roja por lo que escucho acerca de ella y Brick juntos.

"Si Jefa!" gritaron los dos muy asustados porque aunque ella estuviese sonrojada tenía esa aura negra alrededor de ella.

* * *

"Dime Miya-chan que compraremos?" pregunto Boomer.

" 'Miya-chan'?" pregunto Miyako un poco sonrojada.

"Si, puedo decirte así Miyako?" pregunto Boomer.

"Em claro no veo problema" dijo Miyako con una tierna sonrisa que hacía que Boomer se derritiera aun mas.

"Gracias, y que compraremos?" pregunto Boomer.

"Pues lo necesario, carne, huevos, leche, azúcar y ese tipo de cosas" dijo Miyako enumerando todo con sus dedos.

"bueno que necesitas que traiga?" pregunto Boomer decidido a ayudarle.

"Ve por las cosas de la cocina" dijo Miyako.

"Claro" dijo el "Em pero que cosas son exactamente?" pregunto él.

"Servilletas, Tenedores, cuchillos, esas cosas" dijo sonriente Miyako.

"Oh.. Claro ya vuelvo" dijo el yendo hacia otro pasillo en busca de lo pedido.

* * *

"Argh! Que desastre hay aquí!" grito Kaoru al ver todos los muebles cubiertos de sabanas y una capa de polvo sobre la mesa.

Ella se puso a limpiar esa habitación ya que ese lugar su cuarto de investigaciones por ser uno de los cuartos más grandes, paso un tiempo y por fin termino de arreglar y ya se encontraba desenredando cables para la instalación de todo el equipo.

"Ahh esos tres no los acomodaron bien" dijo enojada ella.

"Quien no los ordeno bien?" pregunto Butch.

"ustedes, quienes más?" dijo y continuo " Y porque no está limpiando con Brick?!" grito ella pero Butch le tapo la boca.

"Cállate quieres? Momoko estaba regañando a Brick así que me le escape" dijo el viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"pero qué diablos" dijo ella desasiéndose de la mano del joven.

"te ayudare a arreglar lo que resta" dijo Butch.

"Ashh está bien pero no hagas mas desastre quieres?" dijo ella seria.

"Claro, claro" dijo él, **_"espera hasta que te tenga en mis brazos"_** pensó él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"que tienes?" pregunto extrañada por la conducta del chico.

"Nada" dijo él.

"Claro, bueno los cables no se desenredan solos apresúrate" dijo ella.

"SI Capitana!" exclamo el divertido.

En la cocina ya limpia Brick pedía perdón a Momoko ya que él había cometido un error y lo peor es que ella por poco le confiesa sus sentimientos hacia el.

"ya anda perdóname no fue mi intención decirte que Nina es más bonita que tu" pedía perdón Brick una y otra vez.

"Cállate, me importa un comino" dijo fría Momoko.

"ashh y porque te enojas! Si ella es solo una compañera de trabajo al igual que tú!" dijo el pero se cubrió la boca por lo dicho ya que había metido la pata el quería que Momoko fuera su novia y lo había arruinado todo con eso y en ese momento se le partió el corazón al ver unas cuantas lagrimas en el bello rostro de Momoko.

"Sabes qué? No importa" dijo ella y luego salió corriendo.

"Soy un estúpido" dijo para sí mismo Brick.

* * *

**Hasta aquí Amigo esta vez solo fueron 4 páginas pero bueno decidí publicar hoy porque no soportaba ver sus reviews me hacían sentir mal pero aquí esta! Veré cuando publicar el chapter 5 hasta pronto…**

**Reviews?**


	5. Troubles

**Hola… Lo siento por no haber hecho un update pero aquí esta! (No me maten! TT_TT )**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, solo personajes secundarios que saldrán más adelante.**

**By DarkGreenWolf**

* * *

Estaba Miyako buscando azúcar pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte no tuvo otra opción más que preguntar le a alguno de los empleados que se encontraban ahí ya que era lo último de la lista de eso lo único que faltaba era que Boomer trajera las servilletas para la cocina.

"Disculpe" le dijo Miyako a un empleado del lugar, este tenía el pelo café, sus ojos eran entre azules y cafés era un poco alto y su piel era blanca era lindo eso lo tenía que admitir.

"Si señorita? Que desea?" dijo el joven.

"Pues no encuentro el azúcar, me podría ayudar joven…" ella miro su chaleco y en este estaba una etiqueta que decía 'Marco' después de leer lo termino de preguntar " me podría ayudar joven Marco?" pidió ella dulcemente.

"Si claro" le dijo con una sonrisa el joven, en cuanto paso eso el ya la estaba conduciendo hacia dicho producto, pero el pobre Boomer lo mal interpreto todo ya que él estaba viendo todo de lejos y estaba muriendo de celos pero no quería hacer alboroto en un lugar nuevo y mucho menos una escena enfrente de Miyako el solo se contuvo y empezó a seguirlos…

* * *

Estaba un desesperado Brick buscado a Momoko por toda la casa ya que había dicho cuantas cosas que no debía decirlas ni siquiera pensarlas ya que hirió los sentimientos de Momoko y el se maldecía una y otra y otra vez mentalmente, si que había metido la pata y quería arreglarlo para no cometer ese error otra vez.

Mientras tanto se encontraba Momoko caminando por una calle arenosa pateando una piedra que tenía enfrente, la pateaba y cuando se acercaba a ella la volvía a patear hacia eso repetidas veces mientras pensaba.

"Brick es un idiota como se atreve a decirme eso!" dijo ella cuando se notaba que su miraba estaba perdida no tenía la mirada fija en algo .

"Como pudo decirme eso después de casi besarnos en el avión, será que solo fue una broma de mal gusto? Sera que se estaba burlando de mi?" decía y se preguntaba ella cuando no aguanto más y comenzó a correr llorando. En ese momento ella se sentía despreciada, como un juguete. Se dirigía a un lugar sin rumbo no podía ver ya que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y eso le causaba la vista nublosa hasta que llego sin darse cuenta a la casa pero no era por enfrente si no por detrás de la casa y se notaba que en el techo era una terraza y sin dudarlo fue hacia allá.

* * *

" Tengo que encontrar a Momoko y rápido! Antes de que alguien se entere de que no está!" dijo Brick para sí mismo.

* * *

"Ehehe" reía Butch nervioso ya que hizo que 'accidentalmente' él y Kaoru se enredaran con los cables.

"Butch…. Suéltame… o" dijo Kaoru

" O si no que?" pregunto divertido.

"ENFRENTARAS LAS CONSECUENSIAS" dijo con un aura asesina la azabache.

Butch halo un cable pero….

"TE DIJE QUE NOS SOLTARAS!" grito furiosa Kaoru

"¿Qué? Creí que había que apegarnos más" dijo Butch, el había halado el cable pero para su beneficio ya que quedo de frente casi chocando narices con la chica mas ruda que a su parecer la hacía ver… Interesante.

"Buen intento" dijo ella y halo un cable para su suerte ese era el correcto y se deshizo todo dejando a un Butch sorprendido.

"me voy tengo algo que hacer" dijo seria.

"Puedo ir contigo?" pregunto Butch ilusionado pero tratando de no mostrarlo.

"No" fue lo único que dijo ella.

* * *

"Bueno aquí está el azúcar señorita…" dijo Marco.

"Miyako… Mi nombre es Miyako" dijo ella dulcemente.

"aquí está el azúcar señorita Miyako" dijo él.

A lo lejos estaba Boomer vigilando cada movimiento que hacia ese tal Marcos.

**_'Cualquier movimiento en falso/peligroso con ella y morirás' _**pensaba Boomer.

"Bueno señorita Miyako creo que es todo, esperamos verla devuelta por aquí" dijo sonriente Marco.

**_'¿Qué? ¿Por qué quiere ver la otra vez? ¿Estará tramando algo?´_** pensaba una y otra vez Boomer.

"Si claro después de todo es un supermercado" dijo ella.

"Bueno que le vaya bien" dijo él.

**_'Oh es cierto, esto es un supermercado, soy un tonto'_** pensó Boomer poniendo cara de que todo estaría bien.

"Oye espera mi amigo, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" decía Miyako.

**_'Se acordó de mi'_** pensó muy alegre Boomer.

"Aquí estoy Miya-chan!" grito mientras salía de su escondite mientras una señoras reían ante la actitud de él.

"oh la juventud y sus celos" dijo una de las señoras y luego se echaron a reír.

"NO SON CELOS" grito Boomer muy avergonzado antes de llegar a Miyako.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Miyako.

"No! Nada! Vamos a casa!" dio mientras la sacaba de la tienda.

* * *

**Bueno sé que es corto pero estuve bloqueada y me cansaba de leer sus reviews para que lo continuara pero bueno ya que **

**Si tienen alguna cosa para preguntarme dejen su review y yo lo contestare en el próximo capítulo…. Los quiero! **

**Review's? **


End file.
